


The Perfect One for Us

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Day 8, Dom/sub, Dominant Otabek Altin, Dominant Victor Nikiforov, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Submissive Katsuki Yuuri, Switch Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuuri goes into heat.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944502
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	The Perfect One for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Calling all Kittie lovers 😉! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“Yuuri! Yuuri, where are you?”

His head pops up from behind the kitchen counter. “Yes?”

Otabek jumps, holding his chest from the scare he just had. “You scared me.”

He chuckles and disappears behind the counter again. “Sorry. I’m looking for something.”

Walking around into the kitchen, Otabek watches as Yuuri digs around in the cabinets. “What are you looking for?”

“My crockpot. There’s a recipe I want to try and I need my crockpot, but I can’t remember where I put it.” He crawls further into the cabinet. “Did you need me for something?”

Otabek, who is distracted by Yuuri’s rear waving around in the air. “Huh? Oh! I just wanted to ask when your next heat is. It’s not on the calendar.”

Yuuri’s head slams into the top of the cabinet, making him yelp. “My heat?!” He crawls out and stands up, walking over to the calendar hanging on the wall. “It’s not on here, huh…” He taps his chin as he tries to think. “It should be soon. Let me check my tracker on my computer.” He starts walking out before pausing to turn around and ask, “Can you look for my crockpot, please?”

“Sure.” As Yuuri walks away, he walks over to the large pantry and opens the door. Checking the bottom shelves, he fins the crockpot sitting behind the extra rice cooker. Putting it on the counter, he walks over to Yuuri’s office. “I found it. It’s on the counter.”

“Great. Where was it?”

“Behind the extra rice cooker in the pantry.” He walks over and sits on the chair across from Yuuri’s desk. “How’s it coming?”

“Oh, uhm, my computer is booting up. I had updates last night and so it’s finishing installing them.” He leans back in the chair. “It’s weird that it’s not on the calendar. I make sure to mark each one each new year.”

“Well, we did have to get a new calendar after Victor got ambitious with cooking and soaked it with cake batter,” he chuckles.

“Oh, that’s true.” Yuuri giggles at the memory of Victor and the entire kitchen somehow covered in cake batter. “I didn’t think about it because I’m so used to not having to replace the calendars.”

“Yeah. I just wanted to check because Victor and Yura have a business trip coming up and they didn’t want to miss it.” He grabs one of Yuuri’s stress balls and starts playing with it.

“Ah, there we go.” Typing in his password, Yuuri begins searching through his tracker. “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“I’m due in a week. It’s weird that I haven’t been in preheat yet. I should’ve been experiencing it already.” He taps his chin. “Maybe it’s because I’ve been so busy with work.”

“It could be.” Otabek stands up. “Let me go tell Victor and Yura. You finish making dinner and then spend some time in your nest. Maybe it’ll kickstart your preheat.”

“Hmm, maybe.” He stands up to walk out of his office and into the kitchen. “It shouldn’t take me long to finish dinner.”

“Good.” He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll come to cuddle you in a little bit.”

“Okay.” He smiles and leans into Otabek, purring slightly. “See you soon.”

**********

A few days later, Yuuri wakes up to a searing heat in his body. “Alphas! Beta!” He groans, sitting up and wiggling out of his clothes. “Please!”

“Shh, we’re here,” Otabek whispers, sliding into bed and pressing up against the omega. “Yura and Victor are just getting a few things.”

He whines and noses along Otabek’s neck. “Please, Alpha! Want you!”

“I know, I know.” He quickly sheds his clothes and pulls the omega into his lap. “What a good boy you are.” 

Yuuri flushes and squirms, feeling his slick starting to drip from him. “Want you!” He whimpers. “Please.”

“Yuuri, we’re waiting for Victor and Yura,” he replies sternly, holding Yuuri’s hips in place.

Bowing his head, he presses a kiss to Otabek’s scent glands. “So-sorry, Alpha.”

He nuzzles Yuuri, hugging him close. “I know you’re in heat and just want to feel good, but we need to wait for Yura and Victor. They want to be here for you too.” Otabek knows that because Yuuri is an Omega  _ and _ a Submissive, he won’t truly act out during his heat. If they were playing normally, he might become a sort of brat, but not during his heat. He’s being controlled by his instincts and his instincts are yelling at him to both get laid and listen to his dominants.

Yuuri purrs, relishing the close contact with his alpha. It quells the heat a bit and he relaxes into his alpha’s warm embrace. Moments later, Yuri and Victor rush in to join them.

“We’re here, Darling!” Victor exclaims, nuzzling Yuuri’s neck. “Yura and I wanted to make sure that we had everything lined up for this week.”

“Alpha!” He sighs happily. “Beta?”

“I’m here,” Yuri replies, reaching out to run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “You’re doing so well.”

The three of them cuddle for a moment, relishing each other’s presence. But then, Yuuri’s heat begins acting up again.

He begins wiggling on Otabek’s lap again, whines leaving his mouth. “Alpha! Please! Want Alphas! Want Beta!”

“Okay, okay, we’re right here,” Victor coos. “You’re such a good Omega, waiting for your mates.”

A full-body shiver wracks Yuuri’s body and he keens loudly. “P-please!”

Otabek reaches back and slips one finger into Yuuri’s wet entrance. “Who do you want first?”

“W-want Alphas in me! W-want B-Beta in m-my mouth!”

“What a good Omega, thinking of all his mates,” Victor coos, slipping in a finger beside Otabek.

He whines, collapsing against Otabek’s chest and making grabby hands at Yuri.

The blond chuckles and crawls forward so he can press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Let them prepare you, Omega. Then we can spend some time together.”

He whines happily, purring and running his hands through Yuri’s hair. “Mkay,” he says, mouthing at Otabek’s neck.

He groans, slipping another finger inside. “You’re doing so well. So patient. You’ll get rewarded soon, Yuuri,” he croons. 

“Yes, our omega is doing so well.” Victor pushes in two more fingers. “You’re opening so nicely for us.”

He shivers arching back into the silver-haired alpha as those fingers brush past his sensitive bundle of nerves. “Please! I’m bein’ so good!” He moans.

“You are, so good for us, Sweet Omega,” Otabek replies, sliding in another finger. “You’re almost ready. Almost ready to take us.”

Yuuri can barely focus. His heat makes it almost impossible for him to focus on anything but his mates and how they’re making him feel good. The fingers start to slip out of him, making him whine and clench to try and keep them inside.

“Calm down, Omega.” Victor presses a kiss against his scent glands. “We’re going to enter you now, Darling.”

Yuuri goes still, feeling the heads of Otabek’s and Victor’s cocks brushing against him. He whines, his body too hot. “So hot! Please!” 

“Shh, you’re doing so well. We’re coming.” 

Together, Victor and Otabek slide into Yuuri, stretching him wide around their cocks. As Yuuri’s mouth drops open in a moan, Yuri crawls around and pulls the omega’s head towards his cock.

“Don’t forget me,” he murmurs, watching Yuuri nose his cock.

“B-Beta!” He groans, tightening around Otabek and Victor. He swallows Yuri’s cock, using his tongue to trace the vein on the underside.

All four of them moan loudly. Victor and Otabek set a dizzying pace, alternating thrusts and hitting so deep inside him. Yuri, on the other hand, gently grabs a handful of Yuuri’s hair and pumps himself in and out of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri’s eyes are glazed over, blissed out as the scents of his mates rise around him. The pleasure he’s feeling consumes him, vibrating through each and every nerve in his body.

It doesn’t take long before Yuri cums, shooting down the omega’s throat. After he swallows, Yuuri moans loudly as Victor and Otabek pick up their pace. Moments later, Yuuri screams out his release as the two alphas’ knots grow and lock them together. Cum floods his womb and sates his heat for the moment.

“You did so well, Darling. Such a good omega.”

He blushes, burying his face in Otabek’s neck.

“You’re a perfect omega,” Otabek rumbles, nosing Yuuri’s hair. “Isn’t he, Yuri?”

“He is.” Yuri leans over Victor’s back. “Such a perfect omega. You take care of us so well.”

He shivers, whining loudly. “No!”

Victor chuckles. “No what?”

“Stop teasing me!” He whines.

“We’re not teasing you,” Otabek murmurs.

He nips at the brunette’s scent glands sharply. “You are!”

“Okay, okay, we’ll stop teasing you!” He laughs. “But you are the perfect omega. The perfect one for us.”


End file.
